


It's Not For Attention I'm Just Breaking

by drunk_athos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Child Neglect, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't decided yet, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Past Child Abuse, Possible Sterek, Sciles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Stiles Feels, Stiles Stilinski in Denial, Stiles-centric, but in a best friend sort of way, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_athos/pseuds/drunk_athos
Summary: It wasn't that it was sudden, hell almost everyone by now knew about it that Issac poor sweet Issac had been abused by his Daddy Stiles thought bitterly he wasn't jealous of the attention he never liked acknowledging any of his own weaknesses in fact he went out of his way to make sure people didn't realize his own fragility so that's why when Issac started opening up to everyone and going into great detail about the abuse he suffered from his Father, Stiles could barely stand it and it wasn't like it was a one time thing at was limitless and Stiles really needed it to end because hearing it caused him to remember and remembering hurt to damn much.Or: Everyone knows Issac was abused but when he starts recounting it Stiles can barely stand listening to it because that was things his own Father had done to him and the Sheriff was many things but he wasn't abusive he was just being a good parent making him stronger right?





	1. Theraputic

**Author's Note:**

> Second story for the fandom reviews are most definitely welcome. Also if abuse or anything like that bothers you please don't read. Also, Also Stiles may seem a little cold at first but its mainly cause he doesn't understand why Issac's complaing about his 'abuse' when for Stiles that was normal.

It was Saturday which in Stiles life currently that meant pack meetings no if's and's or butt's something Stiles always enjoyed it was a way to catch up with people in a way being a school with them lacked you could just be yourself, it always ended up being at Derek's loft it was spacious and most importantly parent free. Most of them brought over any homework they hadn't done and finished it there while holding an easy conversation with whoever was close and afterwards someone might browse through Netflix and put something on and everyone would gravitate towards it becoming immersed in the show and each others company. 

Tonight though was different there was something in the air and Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to figure that out though no one else seemed affected so maybe it was a human thing. 

Stiles opened up his Geography book and thumbed through the notes he had taken today he had a test scheduled for Monday so he figured he might as well study for it. Skimming through the book he highlighted various portions he knew would be on the test and went over his notes again to see if he missed anything. He felt the couch dip down beside him and could feel someones gaze on him, he looked up briefly to see Scott sitting beside him.

"Hey man whats up?" He asked even though Scott was becoming a champ at ignoring him for Allison they were having another 'break' so that meant more Stiles but it still didn't stop her from coming to meetings no matter how awkward it got.

"Not much it's just Issac" Scott said worrying his lip and looking over to where the boy in question was standing rigidly by the kitchen neither engaging or really doing anything.

"You mean how he's acting all stalker like over there yeah I'd say that's cause for concern." 

Scott shot him a dirty look "That's not what I meant and you do know he can hear you?" 

Stiles didn't even bother glancing at the glower no doubt being shot his way "Yeah well truth hurts."

Scott rolled his eyes and got his phone out pulling up Allison's contact he angled his body a bit so Stiles could see as well.

**Scott: hey Allie can we tlk? inportant**

It only took a few seconds before Scott's phone pinged.

**Allison: whts the mtter?**

**Scott: its bout Issac I don't want  him to hear**

Stiles was the one who rolled his eyes now it was like Scott and Allison were the parents and Issac was there baby by the amount of coddling that went on.

**Allison: k wht bout him?**

**Scott: hes been actng rely distant and sad i think its cause the anniversary of his dad dying is coming up**

**Allison: do u think its bout the abuse**

**Scott: yeh**

Stiles barely held back on the sarcastic quip he had ready to launch knowing it would be ill received honestly for a guy Scott was so touchy feely he always wanted to make other peoples problems go away _guess that why he's the hero and you're the barely sidekick._

**Allison: mybe we shld get him 2 tlk bout it 2 the pack could b therapeutic?**

**Scott: sounds like a plan thx ;)**

**Allison: no prob :p**

_Well_ _that settles that, shortest fight to date_ Stiles didn't have anything against Allison specifically aside from the whole taking up all his best friends time he was fine with her but honestly the two of them together were the world's biggest saps. Stiles although an emotional guy was not emotional per se sure he got excited over video games happy over spending time with Scott or his Dad even Derek sometimes but he wasn't sensitive in the way he knew Issac was dwelling on past wrongs in fact Stiles liked to completely forget when anything bothered him he didn't bring it up didn't stew about but he also didn't really let it go he just cataloged it and let it be not to fester necessarily but it never did heal.

A couple of seconds later and Stiles 'studying' was interrupted yet again this time by Allison herding everyone into the living room Issac up front followed by a bewildered Jackson a slightly miffed Lydia a brooding Derek (but who was he kidding that was his default setting) a curious Danny and of course Erica and Boyd who were holding hands leading each other to a bare spot on the floor in front of the window no doubt coming up with some romantic notion about looking and the stars and endlessness of their love Stiles could literally puke.

"What's going on Allison why did you want us out here?" Jackson asked who had probably been interrupted during his flirting with Lydia, how sad. 

"Listen for us to be a pack we need to know everyone's got our back and we in turn have theirs that's why hunters are so confident in their ability to take on a werewolf." Stiles waited for someone to acknowledge that she just acknowledged that she used to hunt werewolf's but apparently they were long over that he could never keep up.

"We share in the goods time and that means we also have to share in the bad ones too." She sat down next to Issac and held his hand "I read online that it's helpful to survivors of abuse to talk about it with their loved ones and I don't know about anyone closer to family to you then us." She said her brown eyes meeting his blue sincerity pouring forth. Stiles swore he tasted bile.

"Th-th-thanks Allison." he paused licking his lips "I don't really know where to start I guess at the beginning is as good as any."

Allison nodded encouragingly and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand.

"My Dad first started from as far back as I can remember when I was eight maybe even earlier..."

To his credit Issac spun a good story Stiles had no doubt it was true hell maybe he was even toning it down but it wasn't something to get all weepy about which is exactly what most of the pack members were doing aside from Derek but he didn't really count the guy was the original macho man. It was mostly stuff like Issac didn't pick up his toys they got thrown out his Dad drank his beer and forgot and slapped Issac cause he thought he sold it to teenagers honestly Stiles didn't see the big deal his Dad did worse things and he wasn't abusive that was just parenting.

"...Sometimes he'd lock me in my room and just shove food under the door for days." 

_At least you had food_  Stiles could still remember the two days he spent in his room window boarded shut door locked the way his stomach growled and hurt how his mouth got so dry he could barely swallow and he would lay on his side arms wrapped tight around himself trying to find some comfort.

He shook his head as the memories just kept going deeper he knows he deserved it but he prefers not to dwell on it.

"...I would try and get a second helping and he threw the food on the floor and made me eat it from there."

_I wish I got floor food_ It was as if he could feel the sharp pains of hunger hit him again just by thinking of it when his Dad would stay at the station for weeks at a time forgetting to bring food by the house, looking in the fridge and seeing moldy bread and expired mustard making a sandwich out of it and then throwing up after the first bite.

* * *

 

"...Thanks for listening if I had know you'd be so understanding I would have told you a long time ago it just really bothered me you know?"

_No I don't_

"You we're so strong Issac maybe next pack meeting you can talk again if you like." Allison said sweet as honey.

"Yeah that'd be great it's like all the stuff I said is just gone now and in replace is peace maybe if I tell my whole story I can move on."

_From what._

The meeting ended soon after everyone going over and hugging Issac before leaving since he was living with Derek he planted himself by the door so people could line up.

_Intolerable._

"...And again thank you for sharing with us it was so brave." Erica said all coy and shit it was just an act they didn't really care they were indulging him right? Letting him believe that what his Dad did to him was some form of abuse so the pain of his loss didn't hit him as hard after all it's easier to hate then to miss.

"...It must have been hard I'm sorry." that one was Jackson doing what he did best acting though he must be getting better because it actually sounded genuine.

It was Stiles turn now he glanced up into Issac's eyes for a moment and hugged him stiffly because it was expected the whole interaction barely more then a few seconds and he was out the door he didn't even notice the questioning look Issac gave his back as he trudged down the stairs. It was like his subconsciousness picked up on something his consciousness still had yet to Issac mused he was sure he'd figure it out it couldn't be that important. 

        

 


	2. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is hope you like it. ;p

Stiles spent Sunday at home declining Scott's text to hang out instead he watched T.V. until he heard his Dads car pull up at two thirty in the morning he hurried upstairs not that he didnt want to see him it was just super late and he didnt want to have to explain to him why he was still up exspecially not truthfully his Dad would be disappointed but that wasn't new. He slept fitfully and woke an hour before the alarm not remembering his dream he was left only with the feeling of dread deep seated and unmoving.

Stiles sat down in chemistry Coach Finstock for once wasn't scowling at him unbeknownst to him why, though the Coach could see the bags under Stiles eyes the way he seemed more subdued it was a side of him he hadn't noticed before the kid was always moving always talking with his best friend Scott or anyone else who would listen. Now he was listless though Coach had begged for it on many occasions this was rather alien, he didn't like it. 

Danny sat down beside Stiles and looked over mildly surprised to not be bombarded with the exact same question the boy had asked him every day without fail except today he stared at him a few seconds waiting to see if it was some kind of trick but Stiles was just sitting there his hands clasped on his lap just kinda staring at them not really paying attention to anything he looked deep in thought seriousness wasn't really Stiles forte but he wore it well. 

Coach closed the classroom door just as a few stranglers snuck there way in Scott being one of them he sat down on the other side of Stiles sparing a quick glance at him before snapping back to attention when Coach started to speak.

"Okay you miserable cretins who wants to have their homework used as a template of what not to do?" He scanned the room his eyes resting on Stiles.

"Stiles you wanna take the lead?" He usually had his homework done and wasn't drastically wrong in his answers unlike some people he sent a glare Jackson's way who just looked confused.

"umm I actually didn't do it." Stiles said not looking up just hunched in on himself like he was trying to make himself smaller less of a target.

Coach managed to not completely gape at him in all his years teaching Stiles he had never not turned in his homework sometimes with snark sometimes a joke but never with nothing.

"Oh." He said for once with nothing to say."Uh well I'll have to mark that.

Stiles nodded not really looking at him "Yeah sorry about that."

Finstock nodded "No problem." Now almost everyone was looking at him because Coach never never just let someone off the hook like that.

The rest of class passed unievetfully the staring passed after a few minutes and Finstock gave out extra homework at the end and sent everyone on their merry way but as Stiles was walking passed he grabbed his arm Stiles flinched back tensing up emideitly Finstock dropped his hand for once looking unsure of how to continue.

"Listen Stilinski I know I may not be your first choice but you can talk to me if you need to"

Stiles looked at him confusion clearly written on his face.

"Why?" 

Finstock made a point of looking him in the eyes before saying "Because no matter what you might think you're not alone okay?"He looked slightly flustered presumably emotional pep talks weren't his thing.

"Thanks Coach but... I'm fine." Stiles said readjusting his books "and... thanks for the concern however unwarranted it may be."

"Yeah sure just remember what I said." 

Stiles nodded quirking one eyebrow so far one of the stranger conversations he had with Coach he shrugged it off maybe he should have listened to his Dad when  he was a kid when he told him everyone would hate him if he kept annoying people all the time his Dad had tried to teach him but he never learned.

"Hey Stiles did you do the Geography homework? I kinda forgot." Scott asked as Stiles was walking to his next class, Geography.

Stiles gave him an impassive look.

"I'm gonna assume that means no." Scott said miffed 

"mmhmm."

"Got it."

 

Stiles grabbed his bag and made a beeline towards his jeep all he wanted to do now that school was over was get home finish whatever homework he had and then sleep the rest of the day his 'relaxing weekend' hadn't actually helped with anything and now he was starting the week dead a zombie he just wanted a good nights sleep was that so hard.

He just stopped in front of his jeep and was looking in his pockets for the keys when who else should show up, without making a single noise but Scott.

"Hey man do you mind giving me a ride to Derek's?" Scott asked then seeing Stiles confused look he continued saying "He just texted me something about increasing security or... something" 

Stiles scrutinized him for a moment "You're lying." He said, a statement not a question.

Scott looked like he was going to dispute it before seemingly giving up "Yeah well me Allison thought since Issac felt so much better after verbalizing his abuse we thought he should do it again before he loses his nerve and shuts us out again."

Stiles nodded it made a certain amount of sense though when the meeting was over he thought he would definitely have to google 'how to deal with sensitive people' he was a little out of his depths whenever Issac was around I mean the guy cried cause his Dad disciplined him. 

"You haven't really said much since this whole started" Scott said going around the front of the jeep to the passenger side and getting in.

"Yeah? Just kinda taking it all in." He said "I mean its all a bit much don't you think?" 

Scott looked at him confused as he did up his seat belt "What'd you mean?" He asked "Me and Allison?"

Stiles shook his head "No its just... ugh never mind its nothing lets just get to Derek's so we can 'be there' for Issac." 

Scott made a face when he saw the air quotes but otherwise didn't say anything not really excepting his answer but willing to hold off on getting his answer at least until they got Isaac figured out.

 

_TBC_   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that was hard, harder then I thought it would be I just had to motivate myself lol I know I know this chapter was kinda boring but I needed to get it out there I promise you next chapter should be a little more exciting.   
> Feedback is gold.  
> Love ya ;*


	3. Fissure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is for better or worse, enjoy ;p

 "Hey you coming?" Scott asked opening the door and stepping out of the jeep, glancing one nore time in the side mirrors making sure he was Allison approved.

"Yeah yeah." Stiles shut off the engine and grabbed his bag maybe he could still get his homework done a guy could dream couldn't he.

He might even be able to doze off while Derek droned on about pack precautions or when Issac was garnering sympathy he shook his head, fat chance of that, Scott was more protective of Issac then a mother bear though he didn't seemed to extend that same kindness to Stiles when he pointed out the obviously similar characteristics between the two.

They made there way up the walk towards Derek's loft entering at  the same time, everyone was already there sprawled in varying levels of disarray across the living room.

Scott found a very small space in between Allison and Issac that he promptly wedged himself in, Stiles couldn't help but feel a little miffed not that he had any right to be Scott could chose whoever the hell he wanted to sit by he didn't owe Stiles anything, still best friends and all that.

He found the last avalible seat Derek, Allison, Scott and their adopted son were in front of him to the left, Jackson, Danny, Erica and Boyd were beside him, great he had to sit beside the people who literally all hated him but he was fine, just fine.

Derek swept through the 'new' safety measures as fast as he could without looking like he was rushing through them, Stiles was sure he was just rehashing what he had said four nights ago as an excuse to have called a meeting, but he had a pretty good idea why, as in a certain sour wolf was humoring certain delicate oversensitive werewolfes. Now that was a strange turn of events in and of itself seeing as Derek was the number one supporter of ignore it and it'll go away, hell he was still doing it to Stiles all the time not that it had worked seeing as he was here and all but A plus for effort.

"Does anyone else have anything to add? Related or not." Derek asked sitting back down again, apprently very satisfied he had gotten away with such deceptive measures, complacent son of a bitch.

"Yeah actually..." Scott said putting a reasuring arm around Issac "Issac would like to talk a little more about his Dad it really helped him last time."

Derek nodded at Issac to begin all supportive, and shit it was honestly like being in the twilight zone.

"Well I told you a bit about when I was younger but as the years went on he got a lot worse..."

Stiles tried to block out most of Issac's talking he briefly considered earbuds but seeing as how most of the pack was reacting to his words he didn't want to get on their bad side, they looked truly murderous. He wondered if they had all gathered in secret beforehand without Stiles or Issac's knowledge to do this this ritcheous indignation for such a stupid reason. He wondered if it was an elaborate joke but from the way Issac was acting he doubted it, he looked legitamitly upset so much so he almost felt sorry for him but his Dad had always stressed the importance of being strong, no emotions it was one of many lessons he learned most of them the hard way.

He tuned back in just as Issac was getting to the gritty bits nothing Stiles wasn't used to but sometimes all that his Dad did still didn't keep him from being weak, and he hated himself for it.

"He'd always be there right by the door, waiting for me when I came home from school sometimes he was drunk but it was worse when he wasn't, because then he didn't even have an excuse for what he did he would knock me down and yell and kick me, and  he always tell me how worthless I was, as if I could forget."

Allison placed her hand on top of Issac's, "You can't ever believe him, you know that right." she sought out his eye's and held them, "That was him making excuses for what he did, someone like that didn't love you and dosen't deserve your love either."

"I know it's just, I never got the chance to ask him if he always hated me or if it was something I that I did, ya know?"

Stiles scoffed at that actually scoffed and it wasn't even on purpose it was like his body betrayed him amd now everyone stopped talking and was looking at him.

"What?" Derek hissed as if he hadn't really heard him, but his eye's were untapped anger. 

"What, What?" Stiles asked indignint "I'm just saying what everyone's thinking."

"Stiles what are you talking about?" Scott sounded exasperated like he was sick of dealing with him, yeah well join the club bro. He still had arm around Issac's shoulders but Stiles could see his fingers whitening from how tight his grip was.

"Why else would he do everything he did if he didn't love you." it seemed unbelievably simple to him, he just wanted to make him strong to teach him.

No one talked for a few seconds it was like his words had hit a pause button, he didn't look up from his homework not wanting to see their faces.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked slowly like he was figuring out a difficult answer to one of his beloved crosswords. "About him loving him still?"

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest as if shielding himself from everyone, it made him look so much younger he wasn't usually on the defense. "He just wanted to protect you." He said towards Issac now "How come you can't see that?"

Scott looked kinda pissed like he was trying to wrap his head around something but with Scott that could be a lot of things sometimes he was really in tune with other people's emotions and sometimes he was thicker then a brick wall. "How can you think that he was trying to protect him? He was abusing his son."

 Even Jackson looked kind of confused, "Yeah what the hell are you on about Stilinski?" 

"You know what just forget I said anything-" Stiles said shoveing his homework back in his bag "-I'll see you guys tomorrow yeah?" without waiting for an answer he started walking towards the door.

"Stiles..." Derek started

With one last half hearted wave he exited,what he would give to have werewolf hearing right now he couldn't even imagine what they were going to be saying about him, did they hate him now he wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost his only friends. He wished someone would just tell how he was supposed to act, he knew how to do the happy go lucky persona had done it for years, but now what did they want from him to be sympathetic because what? Issac's Dad got a little carried away sometimes, he was just doing what he thought was right for his kid, that was real love.

He heard the door open and then slam shut behind whoever came out, "Hey, Hey Stiles wait up."

Scott of course it was Scott no doubt laden down with questins from the pack about why his dumbass friend who was acting like a dumbass because he didn't whip out the tissues for Issac's pity party, a conversation they would in all likely hood be listening in on and written down for future posterity.

"Hey man, listen I'm sorry about leaving you stranded but I'm sure you can catch a ride with Allison or something." Stiles said not even bothering to put on fake smile and throw in a joke or sarcastic comment, he was so sick of pretending.

Scott shook his head, "No man don't even worry about it."

"Good." Stiles nodded reajusting his bag and shifting from foot to foot, he never used to feel so uncomfortable Scott he used to feel like he could tell him anything but that was back when they were still in the single digits, the good old sandbox days.

"Sorry for skipping out so early I'm sure you can fill me in on anything I miss later."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be that much longer, but hey listen it's just-" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Stiles I get that you don't like Issac and all that but he's baring soul in there and you're kinda being dick, he needs our support right now to help with-" he gestured vaguely, "everything."

Stiles just stared for a minute, his eyes flickering briefly to Scotts but there was no deciet there, this wasn't a show he could read Scott better then his Dad which wasn't always a good thing and he was being honest, "Right well I got to go we can talk more later, or not it's whatever." he had no idea what to do with this new found information

"Sure uh... call me when you get home so I know you're safe."

"Yeah, okay." Stiles opened the door to his jeep and started the engine, waiting till he saw Scott go back in before backing up and driving away. His Dad had been working late shifts all last week, he just hoped that continued because noting the time he was way past his curfew more often then not could get away with it, he hoped his luck held.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little longer but I think I failed I'm not very happy with this one but its all about practice -_- I think I need to make things more descriotive what do you think? \\_(-_-)_/  
> Anyway next chapter should show a little about Stiles and what hes going through hopefully you like it, and I'l try and make that one longer as well ;p  
> Thank you and please Kudos and/or Comments are greatly appreciated


	4. Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ughhhhh

Stiles had never dwelled on things it just wasn't done his Dad always said 'The Greater The Obstacle The More Glory In Overcoming It' and it had worked for him he was the sheriff after all you don't get there by doing nothing. So when Stiles got home and still couldn't shake all the stuff Issac had said he was angry not only at himself but at the boy in question, because he was making a big deal about this he was telling any one who'd listen about his strict dad and he was feeling sorry for himself. Stiles didn't even want to think about what his own Dad would do if he ever found out that Stiles was listening to it, he lived by another motto 'Family business stays in the family' 

It wasn't that he didn't know that some people would diaprove of what his father was doing and had done, he had crossed some stuff online not on purpose he chaulked it up to more 'soft' people complaing, he didn't seek anything out, he hated remembering wether was an hour a month or a year ago. He had tried once to tell Scott just to get his opinon but his Dad had caught Stiles before he had even gotten to the good stuff.

~Flashback~

They had been sittng in Stiles's room on his bed, and Stiles had opened with someting super cliche like 'We need to talk Scotty...' or 'I need to tell you something super  inportant Scotty...'   but that was as far as he got befre his door was being thrown open and hia Dad stormed in telling Scott that he should probably head home, that it was gettong late. In Scott's defense he did look torn his eye's meeting Stiles breifly before recieving a nod and hightailing it out of there his feet banging down the stairs before the slamming of the front door.

"Stiles what did I tell you about family buisness, huh?" his voice steely, calm scary calm.

Stiles didn't answer, still sitting on his bed his hands fidgeting he glanced up, his Dad staring at him excpecting an answer, "I-I'm sorry Dad I just-I just wanted to talk to him- I just..."

"Don't you open your mouth and LIE TO ME." 

Stiles flinched back but other wise didn't react.

"Get down stairs now." He was quiet again, controlled. Stiles knew what was going to happen, that's why he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

~ End Flashback~ 

Stiles tried to busy himself by making supper his Dad still wasn't home yet so he wouldn't have to bother wrapping something up, on weekends his shifts usually went on until early morning and he'd pick something up on the way back most likely fatty and greasy, non Stiles approved food. Stiles sat down with his plate of PB&J because sometimes simple things were good and he could barely think about any richer food his stomach was still doing flips remembering his hunger and now it was like it was there again, Dad would be disappointed.

He saved his sandwich barely taking two bites he knew he couldn't throw it out his Dad hated wasting anything once when he was younger and he threw out a full plate...

"No" he shook his head "Just let it be" he muttered.

Honestly he didn't know why he was acting like this, all these memories why know?

He remembered as a kid he had been so hungry and he had told one of his teacher. Nothing had come of it, his Dad took him out to dinner at some fast food place, got him curly fries and explained why he couldn't tell strangers about family matters that he was simply discipling him and that telling Mrs.Canner put her in a bad spot and now she was mad at Stiles.

Stiles at first didn't entirely believe him because she was so sweet and caring to everyone, but then when he went to school the following day she kept giving him funny little looks and maybe she did have a frown on her face he honestly couldn't recall. But then again everyone knows what goes on at home but no one wants to hear about it exspecialy from annoying talkative students so he had never brought it up again and neither had his Dad or Mrs.Canner. 

Stiles made his way upstairs knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep but nonetheless following routine because that was expected in bed by eleven no excuses something he never questioned but then without his permission a snippet of conversation from earlier flashed through his mind.

"...I got home late like way past curfew but a friends birthday party went on longer then expected anyway when I got home my Dad threw me down the stairs."

It wasn't the exactly the same but it was similar enough that Stiles easily made the connection between an old accident and Issac's. He wonderd about the groups reactions that night and Derek's, he would have thought he would have shut Issac down when he first started with his little show and tell. He seemed hardened to the world, he had killed people yet here he was sitting crying cause a kid got slapped.  

Stiles laid down in bed not bothering to change into pajamas his mind elsewhere mainly focusing on repeating the lyrics to Alphabet aerobics it did its job of distracting him until finally sleep claimed him. 

He remembered he was supposed to call Scott, but then decided if he wanted to act all chummy with Issac and forget about calling him and ignoring him, then he could go one night forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'dya think? I know it's short I just wanted to show what Stiles got up to when he got home Im sorry for the wait (I feel like its been longer then I think, must learn time managment) but I've been rewatching the 100 and have become obsessed all over again so keep your eye out for a new story for that, maybe, please. Also next chpt should have some confused/mildly concerned pack so yay  
> Anyway please drop a kudos or comment it's much appreciated ;p Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here, a little late but pretty long ;P

The sunlight didn't slowly filter into Stiles room waking him to a new day, but was rather a sharp jarring action. One minute he was in a deep dreamless sleep the next he was wide awake, staring blankly at his cream coloured walls, his mind already in a hundred diffirent places doing a hundred diffirent things.

He craned his head to look over his shoulder at the still quiet alarm clock 6:45. He roughly pulled himself out of bed, it was no use trying to get back to sleep now, they had an uneasy relationship and when she was done he was done. He showered quickly not staying long in front of the mirror, he had never really been happy with his appreance add in his scars and it just wasn't a pretty picture. Rooting  through a few drawers he found a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt he threw a grey hoodie on top, his Dad hadn't felt the need to discipline him recently but he still liked the extra layer it helped make him feel more secure, funny how such a simple thing as a layer of cotton could have that effect, like no one could touch like it could protect him from anyone and anything. 

Stiles finished lacing up his sneakers and quietly made his way downstairs, pausing briefly by his Dad's door once he heard the sound of snoring, the kind that meant he had a few drinks the night before he knew nothing short of an earthquake would rouse him. There was no reason to creep around the kitchen getting breakfast ready, he'd even be able to use the microwave to heat up the remaining coffee from yesterday. Most days any sound would be enough to wake his Dad causing him to be more attentive of any of Stiles's shortcoming of that day, or previoius. 

He sat in the slowly growing light of the kitchen sipping at the blessedly warm coffee, he  rarely had moments like this one. Between the pack and their problems or his Dad's extensive list of chores and keeping his grades up at a perfect 4.0, but for once things were calm itleast on the supernatural side but for his Dad a recent double homocide one town over was enough to keep him busy for a short while. Not that he'd ever be happy that people were dead but.. it did mean his Dad wasn't around as much and was too tired to be mad, but seeing as he had presumably gotton drunk yesterday (or very early this morning) his case was probably over which meant Stiles would have to get home early to clean the house and make supper. He leaned up in his chair peering over at the lawn, the grass would need a cut too. The last thing Stiles needed was his Dad's good mood from a case being closed ruined by something as avoidable as a few undone chores.

Stiles glanced over at stove's clock, he still had a bit of time before he needed to leave for school but he didn't want to chance a meeting beteen his Dad, hangover day usually consisted of shorter then usual fuses. Stiles dumped the las dregs of coffee and made a new pot for his Dad who would no doubt need it. Grabing the keys to his jeep off the counter he pused once more at the front door, silence... today was looking like a good day.

The jeep started in the first go, another good sign.

Stiles phone chirped once, he searched across the jeep finally finding it in the passanger seat's cupholder leaning over he picked it up and swiped it open.

 

Scott [sent 7:20 AM ]

hey man u up?

 

Stiles [ sent 7:21 AM ]

yeh headng out erly ;) in mah jeep

 

Scott [ sent 7:21 AM ]

o thnk god can u pik me up

 

Scott [ sent 7:22 AM ]

allie wants 2 hlp me study @ the library 

 

Stiles [ sent 7:23 AM ]

yeh k

 

Powering off his phone to save the pitiable amount of battery he backed out of his driveway hopeing that Scott didn't want to talk about last night, he already knew he crossed some kind of invisible etiquette line, but he'd be fucked if he was going to let them tear him out over something he didn't mean to even be hurtful. Scott's house came up on his right Scott was standing outside leaning against his porch. He glanced up seeing Stiles he flashed him a grin, he scooped up his backpack and jogged over to the passenger door, climing he dropped it back at his feet.

> "Hey thanks man, you're a lifesaver."

"No prob Scotty." Stiles said smiling lightly, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel the only outward sign of his nervousness.

Stiles could feel Scott's eyes on him but he stubbornly kept his own firmly fixed on the road. Recently it had gotton harder to read Scott, it was like the were outgrowing their friendship. And seeing Scott was spending more and more time with Issac. But hey, maybe it was hard having two bestfriends, Stiles still didn't want to ask him to chose between them because for the first time in a long time he didn't know what his answer would be. Maybe it was better to just ignore the problems and the missed plans and the strange looks and just make believe that him and Scott were still BFF's even as they slowly drifted away from each other. 

"Stiles, I can hear how hard you're thinking from here, what's wrong?" Scott actually sounded intrested in his response it was unusal as of late he usualy had to be balancing talking to two or more people at the same time, but now his attention was focused soley on Stiles which was nice but also kind of annoying since for once he didn't actually want to talk about his problems.

"Just worried about.. tests and.. stuff ya know?" Stiles hoped Scott would leave it alone now, friendship duties fufilled and all that.      

"Stiles.." well there goes that idea, "come on Stiles. Is it about last night?"

Stiles bit his lip lightly turning his head away from Scott's searching gaze before refixing his eye's on the near empty road, "Traffic's pretty light huh?"

Scott rolled his eyes if Stiles thought he was giving up any time soon then he really didn't know him at all.

"Look, no one was mad at you or whatever other million possibilitys you've come up with since then. They just want to know what's going on in your head." Stiles still remained silent but Scott contiued on when it was clear he wasn't getting any response, "hell, I want to know what's going on in your head. You talk and you make jokes but it's like you hide what you really think or feel and I get that it takes a while for you to open up to people and trust them but.." Scott paused, "if Issac can get up in front of all of them and talk about his past then can you please make an effort to cut out some of your sarcasm and try to say a few genuine things, okay?"

Scott watched Stiles closely as if he'd be able to tell what he was going to say before he said it, but his face was guarded, neutral. Even his usual fake smile was absent, Scott had noticed a few years ago how his genuine smiles had been slowly exchanged out with forced ones that never seemed to make it to his eyes. It became so frequent that he'd acually been  worried he would completly forget that carefree Stiles of his youth but then there would be that flash of teeth, the upturned corner of his mouth the crinkling around his eye's and he wondered why it had started, and how to fix it because it was scary, watching somethong like that slowly happen and not being able to do anything about it.

"Stiles?"

Stiles nodded once, well more of a sharp jerk.

"Stiles, can I get some verbal confirmation."

"Fine," Scott cocked his head slightly, prompting him on, "fine I will try, happy?"

"mmmhhmm"     

Stiles parked his jeep and got out, Scott sighed before getting out himself and  following him across the school parking lot, "Hey Stiles you're not mad are you?" Scott asked bumping his soulder lightly against Stiles, out of the corner of his eye he saw when he flinched back, "you okay?" 

"Scott I'm fine okay. Perfectly and undeniably fine. The only thing making me not fine is you asking me that, okay?"

Stiles pulled open the front doors, the halls were almost completly empty only one teacher and a few students could be seen milling about.

"Well I'm going to find Allison, you uh.. you wanna come and study with us?" Scott asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes Scott, I would love to be a third wheel to you and Allison's air quote study session end air quote."

"You know Stiles if I can see you you don't have to say air quote right?" Scott asked, " and what'd I say about sarcasm hmm?"  

"Cut me some slack Scotty you take sarcasm and witty banter and you take away ninty percent of what makes me, me."

Scott shook his head, "You have a lot to offer Stiles you just don't see it."

"Yeh yeh just go to your 'study session'"

The rest of the morning Stiles spent in the back of an empty classroom playing tetris on his phone. Usually before classes started and before Scott became so caught up in his pack, Allison and recently Issac, it seemed like Scott was too stretched thin and it wasn't fair to him or Stiles. Maybe he should just let him go. Stiles blinked, since when did he give up so quickly, God if his Dad could see how pathetic he was being. He has one friend his whole life and now, now he was losing that because he wasn't enough.

The bell rang, announcing that it was ten minutes before first period, which was lucky since his phone took that exact moment to finally die. Stiles stood, making his way towards his locker he saw Scott heading in the same direction, pausing he mentally syched himself up for it, come on this was his oldest friend the one he knew almost better then himself, breathe in hold breathe out.

"Scott, how'd it go with Allison hmmm?" Stiles slung an arm around Scott's shoulder, he hated physical contact but Scott had always been affectionate so he would suffer through it.

"Quit it man." Scott said shoving Stiles away from himself, he grabbed his lock jerking it and his locker door open.

Stiles stumbled catching himself on a locker, "What's wrong?" smile quickly dropping from his face in replace of a more seriouis exspression.  

"What I'm the bad guy for wanting some fucking space, god!" Stiles looked at Scott, eyebrows quirked Scott rarely ever got like this, iritable and angry out of nowhere ir was eerily similar to his Dad.

"No it's just.." 

"Just what? huh? I'm not allowed to have emotions, poor dumb Scott's just supposed to be a perpetual optomist always happy. Well it's bullshit!" Scott emphasized that with a hard punch to his locker probably not even at half his strength but that didn't stop it from leaving a fist sized dent in it or stop Stiles from violently jerking back. Trying to put some distance between the two Stiles took a step backwards.

"Scott, that's not.." 

"No just.. Leave me alone." Scott shouldered past Stiles, roughly jostling him. He left quickly but not before seeing stiles hurt and confused exspression.

He made it outside before stoping at the doors, leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath from his outburst of anger, he scrubbed one hand roughly across his face. He wondered fleetingly if Stiles would follow after him then he recalled his face and dismissed that idea. God he was such an asshole, Stiles wasn't even remotley trying to start a fight but Scott had been itching for one ever since his study session with Allison.

Everything had been going fine, but then she had started talking about keping up with her current B plus average and how that wasn't good enough and college and suddenly Scott was back in a third grade parent-teacher-student meeting and his Dad was giving him that look that dissaponted, why are you my son look. Then two weeks later his parents had announced that they were having a divorce, but Scott couldn't help and think that maybe if he'd been smarter like Stiles who took home hundreds consistantly then maybe that would have been enough for them to stay together, for him. He'd left the library after actually trying to study not that it did him any good he was still hopelessly lost in almost all his classes.

Then Stiles had been right there, Stiles who even though he had ADHD and could barely focus was still able to surpas Scott and he just got pissed and said a bunch of shit he didn't mean, and now Stiles was mad at him and it just felt like he was losing his best friend. Stiles had always been harder to read, and now, now he couldn't. He would be fine and then he'd go completly still, like he knew something bad was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Like he had some unavoidable fate that he was now just resigned to. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was acting like that. 

The bell rang signaling the start of class, Scott inhaled deeply holding it for a a few seconds. Making his way to his first class of the day, he resolved to make things right with Stiles.

                                 ____________________________________________________

Stiles watched as Scott shoved his way through the pre-class crowd, leaving him frozen by his locker. His breath came in harsh pants, his hands shaking as he felt his panic continue to rise.

"..he..yo..okay?..tiles?" Slowly a voice started to filter in, past the white noise of his own heart beating loudly in his ears.

"..tiles..stiles?" Blinked he looked thinking he'd find that Scott had come back, but instead he was meet with Danny's concerned face. He jerked back instinctivly, sliding down against his locker he brought his knees up burying his face in them. He knew how to make himself a small target, he just hoped that would be enough to be left alone now.

"Stiles?" he heard a soft voice, then a hand against his shoulder, he jerked away from the touch but he felt it again, softer. Every muscle in his body was tensed, he knew Danny could probably tell but he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Stiles, you gotta try and breathe okay? here.." He pulled Stiles hand to his chest so he could feel him breathing, "just breathe with me okay breathe in.." Stiles tries to pull his hand back but Danny kept a firm grip on it, "hey Stiles come on just breathe in okay."

Stiles finaly looked up seeing Danny crouched beside him, holdimg his hand against his chest, "Just breathe in." he said, taking in a deep breathe as he repeated the same annoying sentance yet again. Stiles on the feeling beneath his fingers, his lungs expanding and retracting and tried to copy it with his own.

"That's it. In and out, there you go."

Stiles was finally able to get in a full breathe, he pulled his hand back maybe harsher then he intended but Danny's was as unreadable as Scott's had been earlier.

"You good?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah um.. thanks.. you didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't just leave you there. What happened? and where's Scott dosen't he usually help you?"

Stiles turned his gaze to the floor.

"Oh." Danny looked kind of confused, like he didn't notice the rift in his Scott's friendship as of late.

"Yeah well, like I said thanks but I'm fine now soo.." He made to get up and Danny offered him a hand, Stiles shook his head he had just enough touching for today. Not that he'd ever tell him that, he already looked at him like a freak. 

Once he was standing, more or less on his own two feet he turned to leave, "wait where are you going?" Danny asked reaching out again to stop him Stiles backed away, to what he deemed a safe 'no touch' zone.

Stiles tilted his head, confused, "Why would you care? we don't even talk."

Danny looked taken aback, "Just because we don't talk, dosen't mean I don't care. I still want to make sure you're okay." 

"Well then, it's a good thing that I am," he took out his Econ textbook, "fine that is. So I got to get to class now." he said just as the bell rang.

Danny looked up suprised, "Huh I didn't know it'd been that long."

Stiles looked apologetic at that, "yeah sorry about that."

"It's fine, not like you could control it." 

Stiles winced, "Yeah well, my Dad's seems to think I should." he muttered, his Dad had been very clear on how weak his panic attacks made him.

"What?"

"Nothing, well I gotta go anyway or Finstook's going to kill me." Stiles turned and left leaving a puzzled, and slightly worried Danny behind

 

              _________________________________________

Scott opened the door to Econ, a few minutes late, "There a reason you're tardy to my class McCall?" 

"No, sorry sir." he said distractdly, scanning the seats for Stiles, who was in the second row head bent down apparently studying the scratched top of his desk.

Scott sat down in the seat next to him, Stiles still hadn't looked up, but that didn't him from being able to smell every emotion that he was exspriencing but what reall got the guilt churning was heavy arcid scent of fear.

Trying to talk to someone in Finstock's class was pretty much inpossible, which did nothing to deter Scott. Stiles though remained focused, not acknowledging him even once.

The rest of the day was spent in the same fashion, Scott trying to talk to him and Stiles moving on to his next class. He even went so far as to ask a teacher for some extra help during the entire lunch period.

By the time final bell came around Scott was exhausted but no less diswayed, he spotted Stiles in the parking lot getting ready to open his jeep door.

"Stiles hey, Stiles can I just please talk to you." he called watching as Stiles hand clenched and unclenched on the handle like he was still deciding, "please." the hand dropped to his side.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry Scott for whatever I did. I don.."

"Wait, what?" Scott interupted, shocked, "Stiles you didn't do anything wrong that was all on me and I'm sorry I was just mad about an argument I had with Allison it had nothing to do with you. I'm sorry about it, about all of it."

"It's fine Scott. I'm sorry for ignoring you all day."

Scott smiled relief finally flooding his system, "ah, I deserved it. Man I hate it when you're mad at me."

Stiles smiled in return, "yeah, me too."

After a brief hug, one that Stiles willed himself to relax in, they both left Scott with Allison and Stiles alone.

He made it home at 3:40 as his dashboard clock said, thinking he'd have plenty of time to prepare the house before his Dad came home. Then he saw the car, already parked in the driveway.

Today was definitely not a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, whatch'ya think I'm not too happy with it and I wish I could hve gotton more people in it but I hope it was ok and I promise next chapter big bad Dads coming and maybe some suspicions grow.  
> As always please leave kudos and comments (if you think I deserve them) and thank you for taking the time to read my little 'ol fic XD

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter shoukd be out soon, reviews speed it along tho and I love to hear what you think ;p


End file.
